Justice always comes first
by Etzzy
Summary: Terezi comes back from a nice session of FLARP to find a teal panty clad Karkat in her respireblock. After thoroughly cuffing and gagging the intruder, she proceeds to deal out "justice" in the only way she knows how.


It was a nice Alternian evening, Terezi was coming back from a days worth of enough spit and blood to do her a lifetime. She hasn't seen so many causality's before in one session of FLARPing, but that's how it goes.

The curvy legislator to be came up to her hive door, fiddling about herself to find the keys to unlock the door.

Meanwhile, inside this particular legislator-to-be's hive, there was an intruder. The intruder panicked as the front door began to shuffle with noise, he looked around himself for a place to hide and go unnoticed. The room he was in was the bedroom of this hive. There weren't many places he could really hide.

He spotted a place in the corner of the room behind a chest of drawers he could hide in until she left again. He quickly walked over, albeit being as quiet as he possibly could. Just as he got into hiding the front door opened with a loud creak.

Terezi took a step in and closed the door behind her. She walked further into her room, taking her jacket off at the same time. She was unzipping rather fast, but her hand halted with a jerk. Her smile widened and her long sharp teeth were in full view.

"I may not be able to see, but I sure as hell can smell a difference in my own hive." she exclaimed rather proudly.

She left the zip as it was and took her cane out and unsheathed the twin blades hidden in the hallow of the cane.

"Before I do find you, and I will. Do you want to know why, I am covered in this multicoloured coating? Well, friend" she said friend with great sarcasm "It's because I've just slain and maimed a lot of fellow peons"

She deeply inhaled through her nose and her crimson eyes shifted to the corner of the room. The same corner that our intruder was hiding in.

He knew he had been found, and he knew what she was capable of.

She was taking baby-steps over to the corner, as if to intimidate and put suspense on the situation and the person in hiding. Terezi enjoyed this part of the trial.

"Most of the trial is in the intimidation" she said this with an upbeat tone to her voice, she was really enjoying this.

"Terezi Stop!" sounded a desperate voice from the corner.

She stopped inches from him with her blade readied. She lowered her weapon. The smile vanished, but soon returned, looking even more sinister than before.

"Well if it isn't little Karkat! My my.. what brings you here, wait, let me sniff that out." as she finished the sentence she leaned down and sniffed all around him and the corner.

She stopped mid sniff with a stiffened look on her face "Might I ask why my panties are around your waist and crotch" she said monotonously

He looked around himself trying to think of a good answer "I-.." She cut him off and stood upright connecting her blades to make a cane again "You're too late , trial is already in session"

She turned away from him and began pacing "Now from what I can gather, , is either you have quite the fetish for feminine undergarments, or an obsession with me, neither answer to those will make a difference to our..situation at the moment."

Her cane struck the ground with a harsh crack "I'd advise you get out of that corner and into the middle of the room. Before something -bad- really happens.."

Karkat was not up for arguing against that, he did what he was told. He was now sitting shirtless and still in the teal and cherry-red panties of the embodiment of lady justice herself.

Terezi turned and looked down on Karkat "Your oh-so small now, aren't you Vantas." Her words were cold

She got down on one knee, setting her cane safely behind her, just out of reach from any desperate escape attempts of Karkat.

"Now, that you've been found guilty, its time to punish you for your wrong doings" she tilted her head and got in close to him "isn't it?"

She peered to the side of Karkat and noticed a scrumbled up shirt, which surely belonged to him.

"Bring me your shirt." she ordered

Karkat did not hesitate to scuffle over and get his shirt for her. He leaned back and handed her his shirt. She lifted her cane once more revealing the blade, she sliced the arms off the shirt.

As both the arms of the shirt were in her hand, she peered over her bright red glasses and looked at him.

She stood up and knocked Karkat over onto his back with her foot. She was wearing her red leather heels. This really shouldn't be arousing him at all. He lay more on his side trying to hide the fact his tentabuldge had emerged from his nook. It was dripping with bright red fluids.

She kneeled down on his back immobilising him. She tied his wrists together with one cut-off and used the other to gag him.

"I was only waiting until I had you tied and gagged to mention. As blind as I am you always seem to forget I have my own way of seeing. I can smell your pleasure coming out of you." She gestured towards his crotch he was very sadly still trying to hide.

She took a one of her gloves off and stretched her fingers a bit. Her smile was still as wide and sharp as ever.

She began to carass his body gently with her bare hand, rubbing his thighs and lower stomach gently.

He was breathing slightly heavier and his body shuddered from the touch. Terezi got up and turned him onto his back so he was facing upwards.

She parted his legs.

"Well, it seems my teal panties are mostly red now." she snickered wickedly

She got down low again and sat on her legs.

"Why don't we fix that problem?"

She shifted the panties to the side letting Karkats tentabludge come out. Terezi pursed her lips in a semi-smile and stroked the tentabuldge and played with it in between her fingers.

She leaned down and opened her mouth getting closer to the tentebuldge, she looked up at Karkat and stopped. She gently breathed on it to tease him. To further the tease she lightly kissed it and swirled her tongue around the top.

She came away from his crotch and slid her body against Karkats and came up above his head, she smiled and kissed his nose. The smile was warm and loving rather than cold and harsh like before. She went down a bit and started to caress his neck with her tongue.

At this stage he was breathing so heavily he sounded almost like a panting woof-beast. There was the occasional moan, and that's how Terezi knew she was doing a good job on her 'punishment'.

She stopped and blew cold air onto Karkats wet neck. He shuddered and looked at her. His eyes were full of pleasure and desperation for more.

Terezi laughed gently as she put one arm around Karkats neck, and one down to his tentabuldge, she began to stroke it once more, just the same as before except more vigorously. As she did this she kissed his neck again.

He stiffened with pleasure as the rush of adrenaline went through his body, his muffled moans grew louder the longer she went on with her "punishment".

His body began to convulse. Terezi stopped suddenly

"What's wrong? Am I -hurting- you?" She whispered sarcastically into his ear.

Karkat moaned from frustration. Her hand was still on his tentabuldge and that was driving him insane.

You could just about make out his pleads for her to carry on under the improvised gag she had prepared within seconds.

"I can't see you squirming with frustration, but I can hear and smell it. All right Karkat, I'll finish you." She said with a caring tone Terezi moved from his upper-body to his lower-body within seconds and had her black lips around his tentabuldge. She was amazing with her tongue. She had her tongue down the shaft of his tentabuldge while she moved her head up and down at a quick pace, tightening her suck each movement.

She stopped once more and removed the rest of her FLARPing outfit. Her tentabuldge was dripping with teal fluids. She had been more aroused than him from the beginning.

She put her knees at either side of Karkats head.

"You wont do much good for me with that wrapped around your mouth!" She laughed and moved the 'gag' down to fit loosly around his neck.

"There we go.." She remarked with anticipation

She was still looking down at Karkat. He was wearing a geniunly happy smile as he looked up to finally see Terezi's curvy body. She wasted no time and leaned down to continue where she left off.

The sheer excitment he got just from her body against his was unnatural. He began to lick and suck hastily on her tentebuldge. As he did this he felt the vibrations from her moans on his tentabuldge and that caused him to do the same to her.

They were both getting really into giving each other pleasure that the room sounded as if it had 20 people in it.

Karkat's body stiffened as he let out one final moan before ejaculating his candy-red juices in Terezi's mouth and face.

She smiled, wiping it off with her fingers and licking it from her hand.

"Too bad you finished before me" She said while getting up "I guess you're just going to have to stay here and persevere your extended punishment before you learn Justice comes first."

She had his head in her lap. She was stroking his hair and smiling warmly at him.


End file.
